Demigods and Monsters
by Stormfell13
Summary: The Seven (plus Nico) get another prophecy, this time leading them to Beacon Hills, California. Many monster sightings have been reported. When they enroll in the local High School, they meet the Pack. Will either of the team's secrets get out? can they defeat the new rising evil? Find out here! Rated T just to be safe. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first real story I am attempting to write, and I'm not quite sure if this is all that good.

PLEASE BE GENTLE!

(Sorry it's short)

This is a Percy Jackson and Teen Wolf crossover. Also, Nico and Will are dating. If this bothers you, you might want to look for a fic elsewhere. However, Solangelo will not be a major part of this story, so not much to worry about.

At Camp Half Blood, it was summer. It was a perfect summer, as the Heroes of Olympus are finally mostly back to normal after the battle with Gaea.

Both the Roman and Greek camps were still cleaning up from the aftermath, with many casualties on both sides. There were still a few monsters running wild from the battle, but the Hunters of Artemis are taking care of them. This time they stay dead.

Not permanently, of course, but long enough for the camps to recover.

* * *

The Seven (plus Nico) were having a terrible day.

Everything was going just fine. The Seven were having a great time on the beach near Camp. Piper and Annabeth were playing a game of beach volleyball against Nico and Will.

Maybe it would be more accurate to say that Piper and Annabeth were destroying Nico and Will at beach volleyball.

"NIco, on your left!", Will shouted. Nico grumbled. "It's obvious we're gonna lose. Why bother?"

Will rushed and hit the volleyball over the net, and watched it as it sailed over Piper's head. "You were saying?"

NIco scowled. "We still lost by 40 points."

Piper and Annabeth both high-fived, and Piper ran to get the ball. "Annabeth, we should do this more often! Maybe we should form a Volleyball team."

Annabeth grinned at Piper, and said, "Definitely! We work really well as a team. With my strategy and your charmspeak, there's no way we can lose!"

Will gasped,"You guys were cheating!"

"No we didn't! You're just unhappy 'cause you lost."

While Piper and Annabeth started arguing with them, Frank and Hazel were collecting seashells. Hazel had found a pretty lavender-colored conch shell, and was excitingly showing it off to Frank.

* * *

Now, what were Jason, Percy, and Leo doing? Why, fighting of course!

Leo had been building an intricate sandcastle palace, complete with sandblaster cannons that actually fired sand. It also came with a small pool and stables, with moving sandhorses.

Percy and Jason were rolling around, fighting about who was more powerful. "Admit it, Grace. I could kick your ass, all day every day." Percy said, triumphantly pinning Jason down in the surf. Jason retaliated by flipping Percy over his head, slamming him on the sand."In your dreams, Jackson! I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back."

Percy snorted, "Oh yeah, well if I remember correctly, one brick to the face takes care of you pretty easily." Jason growled at Percy, then suplexed him into Leo's sand castle. "Take that, Kelp Head!"

Leo stopped, his mouth wide open, and his brow furrowed, a shocked expression on his face. Percy shook sand out of his hair, and got up. All of a sudden, an intense heat radiated off of Leo. Jason and Percy backed away, and tried to calm him down. "Uhh Leo.. sorry we didn't mean-" Jason sputtered and Percy supported, "We uhh didn't mean to... umm.." Leo ran forward and started to throttle the kelp head. "You messed up THE VALDEZ'S AMAZING sandcastle!" Jason started to run forward, "Hey! Percy didn't mean to- GAH!"

At that moment Leo had punched him in the gut, bringing him down. "You'll pay. It took me 30 minutes to build all those cannons!" They continued fighting on, with sparks, water and fire thrown at each other.

* * *

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was lying on a beach chair in a big floppy sunhat, reading a book and drinking an ice cold glass of lemonade. She looked over her sunglasses and called out, "Stop fighting, children!"

Annabeth and Piper looked guilty, and Jason, Percy, and Leo froze in place, Percy's ankle in Jason's teeth and Percy's fist grabbing Leo's hair.

Rachel shook her head and sighed. "Honestly, you're all worse than my little cousins."

Hzal and Frank called out, "Sorry Rachel!" at the same time Will shouted,"It won't happen again!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and went back to reading. All of a sudden she gasped loudly, slingshotting to her feet. Her sunglasses and book fell to the sand, and everyone got up and looked concerned.

Hazel ran over to her, and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? You startled us and-"

Green smoke started pouring out of the oracle's mouth, hissing like snakes and falling to the ground around her.

The seven all groaned. "Not again! We beat Gaea just 5 months ago!" Frank frowned and looked worried. "Is something wrong with her-"

Rachel suddenly started to speak, but it wasn't Rachel's voice that came out. A croaking voice hissed, saying:

The Eight shall follow the Beacon.

Where wolves and danger sleep,

with a deadly secret to keep.

Destruction shall rise, evil power born.

Follow the eyes that glow,

Beware the beasts below.

With these words, the green mist dissipated, and Rachel fell to the ground, unconscious.

Annabeth looked shaken, and got up from checking on Rachel. "Someone call Chiron. There's been another Prophecy."

* * *

Dun Dun DUUUUUUN.

Sorry for such a short chapter. Make sure to review if you liked this story so far!

I'm not quite sure if I like the prophecy I came up with. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send me ideas for prophecies. This prophecy is subject to change.

Thanks guys!

~ Storm


	2. About My Hiatus

Okay so I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating like at all.

Life really hit me like a train and I just haven't had time to write while I'm juggling with school and some personal problems.

I'm really sorry if people thought this was an update to my story, but I need to step back from writing until further notice.

Stay Stormy!

Stormfell


End file.
